


Like Big Bro Like Little Bro

by Asura_Demon



Category: Undertale
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Flowey, Everyone is scared, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Last Reset, No More Resets (Undertale), Non-Evil Chara, Papyrus Is Not Stupid, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus is not Amused, Papyrus-centric, Powerful Papyrus, Sad Papyrus, Sans Has Issues, Sans Remembers Resets, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asura_Demon/pseuds/Asura_Demon
Summary: When dealing with grief you do some things that you regret, whether that's hurting the people around you, pushing everyone away, or worse of all losing a part of yourself that would never come back.Everyone makes difficult choices when faced with a death the real question is if it was worth it?No one is above the Consequences...





	1. What a Nice day

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something that was Papyrus oriented because everyone thinks that Sans is the strongest character just because he kills you over a thousand times.
> 
> However, I believe Papyrus is the strongest character because even after Frisk literally hasn't spared a single thing during meeting them he stills Spares you. He is the stronger monster because he doesn't let his hatred consume him, he still believes in you even with his last words! 
> 
> It take a stronger monster to spare than to fight after all.

 

He had heard the phrase 'and than the earth stood still' but never had he understood it until now. He could see every single snowflake frozen in the salty blizzard wind. Everything was a blinding white, the snow, the ice, the dust, his ANGER. Everything was white except for that thinly veiled red ribbon wrapped around a pile of death and and.... 

 

Where was his voice? He felt like screaming, kicking, crying! Why couldn't he move? Why could he only sink to his knees and let his tears pour out his sockets. Why didn't he get here sooner! Why was he so foolish to let his brother leave his side! How many times did he in a paranoid frenzy check his brother's stats knowing he would never be able to fight. 

 

Hadn't he been told Humans are evil that they only wish for death? And he let that thing around his brother? He let himself believe that Asgore, Undyne, every single monster he encountered was WRONG? What a kind naive child he was. And what did that get him, a few pitying laughs and dead a brother!

 

What happened during the time he was gone? Did his brother fight? After all it was him that taught him how to use magic, it was him who taught him to defend himself. He saw his brother take down some of the strongest of monsters but then why was he ...dead?

 

Maybe he opened his soul accepting that vile creature in his arms. Had he really convinced his brother to believe in his childish ways? Was it really him who killed his brother pushing MERCY when he should FIGHT.

 

It was his fault, all his fault. Had he not seen the signs? It is so clear now that he is gone. How the human ripped his jacket with that knife...did he really think that the human was trying to get warm. How everyone disappeared as the human came because they all suddenly decided to go on 'vacation'.

 

How stupid, stupid, STUPID.

 

Flames burst painfully out of his skull his soul not able to suppress his anguish.

 

"sans..."


	2. Forgettable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has to make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I hate doing this to Papyrus but this isn't exactly a happy fuzzy fic

It wasn't hard to find the human all he had to follow was a trail of dust spattered across the rocky waterfall ground. He wondered whether those piles belonged to other older siblings or maybe younger siblings out for vengeance. That is the reason he's going to confront the human right? Through his flashes of rage, doubt trickled his soul. Didn't Sans die so he didn't have to face the human one way or another they would leave the underground right? Undyne, the other royal guard members, and surely Asgore could stop them! So what could a stupid STUPID naive skeleton such as he do against such a human.

If he was honest with himself he is marching towards his death. He knows that Sans wouldn't want this to face such a vile creature one that could strike him down with a single blow, but yet again Sans isn't here is he?

"undyne"" he stated holding the phone to his skull.

"PAPYRUS," Undyne screamed in relief "I thought that human got you! When you didn't show up at the border of Snowdin I thought you were..."

"dead?"" He spat.

"...yeah, Hey are you okay? You sound, I don't know like...Sans" Undyne vocally frowned as though sounding like his brother was a bad thing.

"I"m FINE" he snapped raising his voice. Although considering his normal tone was always a constant form of screaming it was probably lost on her."Anyway there is a human in snowdin my brother put them inside the shed you should be able to get in."

It was funny how easy it was to lie but he already lost his brother he didn't need to lose a friend too. This was his responsibility, this was his fault, what he was going to do thou? Even with this anger does he really have it in him to kill?

"Papyrus that's GREAT" Undyne cheered "I knew you had it in you! Don't tell Sans yet but after we get this human, I'm making you part of the royal guard! Man everyone is going to be so happy for you wait until I tell Alphys!"

"they don't call me the great papyrus for nothing" he cheered weakly for some reason achieving his life long dream wasn't as exciting as he though it would.

"Well I better go. I got some HUMAN SCUM to take care of" she roared as she undoubtedly smashed her found with a spear.

Papyrus let a weak smile cross his face at least now he knows the none of the dust he comes across is going to be hers. He walks for some time the eerie sound of water dripping slowly but that is typical for waterfall, what's not is silent echo flowers. His brother loves those plants, he says he helped make them something about integrating tech but that's just his science fiction talk.

He wondered unto a 'bridge' which was just another fun painting project he decided on and as usual his brother just watched from the sidelines as the paint kept drifting off from the water. To this day he doesn't know why it suddenly stopped smearing. 

" **You're not supposed to be here** " a voice growled from behind him.

"..." 

" **I mean, I thought after your brother you'd have the common sense to stay in Snowdin** " they barked as an awful laugh cut through the air. " **But yet again we both know you're the dumber of the two** ". 

Papyrus swallowed, he was terrified.

Bracing himself he faced the human finally able to see them for what they really are. How their hair was caked with creamed dust, the bangs hover just above their deadened brown eyes brought to live with that malice ridden smile. Sure they looked evil but that's not made them look disturbing it was rather the fact they looked to be a normal monster child. How they where a brightly colored stripped shirt with low hanging shorts and cute little shoes meant for wondering the nearby area. Even the toy knife they spun between their fingers gave off a child like appearance. 

Did his brother see through their innocent guise? Is that why he rushed to confront the human before he could face him take his own life to spare him? Sans was always so selfless, helping everyone except himself as thou he didn't matter. If he was a better brother he would have made Sans realize his own greatness but instead he had the gall to call him lazy! 

With his brother's last moments he believed himself to be worthless that for some stupid reason his life was less meaningful than his.

Facing the human he shook the human may have dusted his brother but it was he that loaded the gun all anyone needed was to simply pull the trigger. Should he really be blaming the human? After all how could he expect a child to understand that we monsters were kind. Up until now everyone had tried to kill them haven't they? 

Wouldn't a monster in the human world do the same? Wouldn't he do the same? If he fought the human now that would only prove that the human was on the right path. Maybe if someone kind enough or the very least stupid enough like him showed them mercy than perhaps they would stop. Maybe they'd give themselves up after they see how much pain they caused, so one day they wouldn't just be the human that killed monster kind but the human the SAVED monster kind!

If he could save this human, if he could show them the errors of their ways maybe his brother would be proud, maybe his death wouldn't be in vain!

"Human! I, The Great Papyrus, Have Something To Say! First You, Are A Freaking Weirdo! The Way You Murder Everything In Your Path, How Dust Follows Your Movements, And How Your Soul Weighs Heavy In Your Body! If You Continue Down This Path Misfortune Won't Only Happen To Us But Mostly Yourself. We Might Be Gone But It Would Be You That Has To Live With Our Memories! However, I, Papyrus Believe That Everyone Can Be A Great Person If They Just Try! Even A Human Such As Yourself! Secretly I Was Hoping That Maybe One Day We Could Have Been Friends! You Need Not Be Afraid Human I The Great Papyrus Believe In You. That You Can Do Better, Even If You Don't Think So! I PROMISE."  
  


He refused to let his smile wane even as the human topples over laughing. " **It's funny you're brother thought the same thing that maybe one day I would change or maybe he gave up on hoping. Maybe because you can't remember but you always said the same thing OVER and OVER again. I tried everything and even when I killed Sans you're still so pathetic! Haven't you realized in this world it's Killed or BE Killed** " they cried blueish tears rolling down their face. " **Why won't you be like everyone else AND TRY TO KILL ME!** "

"BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T BE CRYING IF YOU DIDN'T CARE! I'M NOT SURE IF YOU CAN BE SAVED BUT I DO KNOW YOU CAN BE SPARED! SO HUMAN PLEASE PUT DOWN YOU'RE WEAPON GIVE UP!

The human sobbed, pushing the toy knife away from them "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please, please, I'm sorry!"

***THE HUMAN IS SPARING YOU***

**SPARE THE HUMAN?**

**SPARE                                                                                                        DO NOT**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Guys what should only child Papy do?

**Author's Note:**

> This Is Not Disbelief or Underswap Papyrus!


End file.
